


"The cape? super annoying" "Why A Bow?" "Jesus my brain is going 500 mph, literally"

by alyx_the_writer



Series: Karivarry [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Power Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyx_the_writer/pseuds/alyx_the_writer
Summary: Barry, Oliver, and Kara switch powers. (yes I know Oliver doesn't have powers, but he loses his ability to use an arrow, and someone else gets the ability to use it)





	1. A meta interrupting a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Meta interrupts Barry Kara and Oliver’s and ends up striking all of them. It’s the beginning of an.... entertaining time.

“Seriously? A meta attack? in the middle of our date?" Oliver asks pretty mad, in the middle of there lovely dinner that Oliver took four months planning they got a meta alert.  
"Sorry dude" Cisco apologizes, and a perfect idea pops in Oliver's head  
"Ok, but you have to pay to feed those two afterward," Oliver says with a smirk pointing to Barry and Kara  
"My poor wallet" Cisco says with a grimace  
Caitlin fills everyone in with whats happening with the meta and then the heroes are on there way to save the day. When they arrive, everything has gone to hell, people are running everywhere, things are on fire, and random bombs are going off.  
"Shit" Oliver says  
"Language," a random blonde man says to him (anybody else got that?). Oliver gives him a weird look, and Barry laughs.  
"Oh, you got told!" Cisco says through the coms  
"Shut up Cisco" Oliver exclaims angrily  
"Ok," Cisco says in a small, scared voice  
The three fight, clean up and save a ton of people until Barrys hit with the meta's powers, then Oliver, and then Kara. Cisco and Caitlin are left to pick them up and haul them home. The meta ran away, and Cisco knew Oliver was going to be mad about that. They set them up on cots and start to try and figure out what the meta did to them.  
"Oh my god! Cisco!" Caitlin screamed still holding a tablet with the results  
"WHAT" Cisco screamed running into the room  
"OH, MY GOD!!!" Caitlin says still freaking out  
"Caitlin! Snap out of it!" Cisco says calming her down "Whats going on?”  
"Nothing is happening to Oliver except the scaring from using a bow is going away, but Kara and Barry are losing their powers. Like its resetting their system." Caitlin says  
"Oh no. So what de-aging?" Cisco asks  
"Possibly. I'm not sure honestly" Caitlin says looking troubled  
"Great, the doctor, doesn't even really know whats going on," Cisco said grumpily under his breath  
"We have to wait until they wake up." Stated Caitlin  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later Cisco and Caitlin hear a groan from the med bay. Cisco and Caitlin look at each other and have a silent conversation about what to do; having decided what to do they head to the head to the med bay. When they get there, they see Oliver starting to wake up.  
“Don’t try and get up Oliver you will regret it?” Caitlin says while Oliver gets up.  
“It doesn’t hurt,” Oliver says confused “I’m not sore at all”  
“That is impossible,” Caitlin says frowning  
Oliver shrugs and sits in a chair between Kara and Barry.  
“How are they?” Oliver asks  
“Unconscious but fine” Cisco answers  
“Why am I awake before the speedster and the alien?” Oliver asks completely confused  
“I don’t know,” Caitlin says “we need to do some testing”  
Caitlin gets her blood kit and heads over to Oliver. She takes some blood and brings it over to her workstation to test it.  
A groan came from behind them, and they turned around to see Barry waking up.  
“Ollie?” Barry said groggy  
“Hey, Barry. How are you feeling?” Oliver asked concerned and affectionate  
“No pain. I’m just tired” Barry said and as if on cue yawned  
“That’s good,” Oliver said as Barry got up and sat on his lap.  
“How is Kara?” Barry asked  
“They said she’s fine just unconscious” Oliver answered  
“Ok,” Barry said while snuggling up to Oliver while they were both on the chair.  
“Hey Barry,” Caitlin says announcing herself  
“Hi Caitlin” Barry mumbled into Oliver’s shoulder  
“I need to take some blood,” Caitlin said and walked over to him as Barry out off Oliver.  
She took the blood and then took some blood from Kara. Then she left to go test the blood.  
“Where is Cisco?” Barry asked Oliver  
“I don’t know. Why don’t you lay down with Kara and I’ll find him” Oliver suggested and Barry nodded moving to lay down with his unconscious girlfriend.  
Barry immediately felt better once under the sun lamp and with his girlfriend. Barry had to admit was odd but Kara always made him feel better, so he dismissed it as being near her.  
“Hey Barry” Cisco greeted  
“Hey Cisco,” Barry said  
“You look better Barry” Oliver commented, and Cisco nodded  
“Must be the super healing finally doing its work. Also probably being near you boyfriend and girlfriend” Cisco said with some humor in his voice  
“Ugh” came a voice from the bed  
Barry turned and saw Kara waking up  
“Hey Sunshine” Barry greeted affectionately and kissed the top of her head  
“Hey Babe,” Oliver said with love and walked over to her to give her a kiss  
“Hey, guys. Why am I in so much pain?” Kara asked confused, and everyone looked concerned at those words because Kara doesn’t feel physical pain. Only in special circumstances does she feel pain.  
“CAITLIN” Cisco yells, and Caitlin comes hurriedly in the room  
“What?” Caitlin asks  
“Kara feels pain. She woke up and asked why she was in so much pain” Cisco explains and Caitlin goes from concerned to doctor mode instantly.  
“Ok Kara I already took some blood when I changed the yellow sun lamp to red sun lamp but now with the yellow sun lamp on I am going to try and cut you” Caitlin says and Kara nods  
Caitlin takes a small scalpel and makes a small cut on Kara and she bleeds  
“Oh my god!” Kara gasps at seeing herself bleed  
“What’s going on?” Barry and Oliver ask at the same time  
“Oliver were you in pain when you woke up? Even a little sore?” Caitlin asks  
“No” Oliver states  
“Barry? How did you feel?” Caitlin asks Barry an idea forming in her head  
“Tired and weak but not in any pain” Barry answered  
“Oh my! I think I know what’s wrong” Caitlin says worried  
“What?” Cisco asks finally out of shock  
“The meta switches your powers” Caitlin answers  
“Ok but who has who’s powers? And I don’t have powers” Oliver says confused  
“Well maybe they got your skills and abilities”” Cisco suggested  
“I don’t know. We will have to wait for the tests to be done but for right now I will get Kara some pain medicine” Caitlin says and leave a the room  
“Oh this is going to be fun” Cisco says sarcastically thinking of all the stuff that is inevitably going to be destroyed.  
—————————————————————————  
Everyone is sitting around the computer that will tell them the results, just talking and playing cards. They were playing the game spit, so there were a couple games going at once. Oliver was winning against Barry, which suprised exactly no one and Barry was pouting every time he lost. Cisco and Caitlin were playing together and Kara was watching the games. They were all switching partners every game.  
“Oh come on Ollie! You can’t let me win once!” Barry said  
“Nope” Oliver said still looking at his cards  
“But-“ Barry started but was interrupted by Oliver winning again  
“OLLIE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!! I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED!!! KARA! HELP ME!” Barry dramatically exclaims and leans on Kara like he is fainting  
“Barry!” Kara laughs and Oliver gives them a humorous smile  
The computer beeps loudly startling Cisco so much he falls off his chair. Everybody laughs as Cisco gets up.  
“Shut up” Cisco mumbles  
“Oh no” Caitlin says troubled  
Everyone looks at her and sees her look of worry.  
“What?” Kara risks asking  
“I was right. You don’t have your powers anymore the meta.....switched them” Caitlin said with a look of worry and horror


	2. “Excuse me you screwed up our powers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry this took me forever. I got a summer job, and I've swamped. I will try to update more. Sorry for the wait, enjoy! :)

“What?” Barry asked shocked  
“It appears that whatever the meta did switch your powers. Barry, you have Kara’s powers, Oliver you have Barry’s powers, and Kara I’m guessing you have Oliver’s ability to use a bow. The scarring and damaged tissue from years of using a bow gone on Oliver but Kara now you have them.” Caitlin explains  
“I have Kara’s powers?” Barry asked awed  
“I have Barry’s powers,” Oliver asked shocked  
“I can shot a bow and arrow,” Kara said awed, shocked, and a little disappointed, she is gonna miss flying  
“Yeah,” Cisco says distracted  
"Then why can you take my blood?" Barry asked confused  
"I-" Caitlin started  
"When a Kryptonian comes to earth it takes a while for there powers to appear" Kara states  
"Ok," Barry said not confused anymore  
"I think we need to train. Barry, you should soak in the sun lamp and then come and join us" Oliver commands  
"Ok," Barry says moving to the sun lamp  
"Cisco come with Kara, and I. Caitlin try to cure this" Oliver directed  
"Alright," Caitlin and Cisco says  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok, I'm going to see if you have my ability to use a bow. Ok?" Oliver states  
"Ok," Kara responds sounding scared and excited  
Oliver gets the bow and arrows, along with the targets. He walks over to an area about 200 feet in front of Kara and sets up the marks. He then goes back over to Kara and gives her the bow and arrows.  
"Ok now try and hit the targets," Oliver told Kara  
"Ok, I got this" Kara whispered to herself.  
She lined up the shot and hit the bullseye. Kara smiled at herself and then continues down the line, shooting arrows and hitting the bullseye every time.  
"YEAH!" Kara screamed in delight  
"I think Caitlin was right. You did get my ability to shoot a bow and arrow" Oliver says awed  
"OLLIE THAT WAS SUPER COOL!!! I DID IT!!!" Kara screamed while jumping up and down in joy  
Oliver smiled at her happy for her. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice Barry walk in.  
"Hey, Whats going on?" Barry asked while looking at them confused.  
Kara pointed to the targets looking like an adorably happy puppy. Barry looked at them in awe when he saw the proof of Karas perfect shots.  
"Oh, My God!!" Barry said while hugging Kara.  
Kara winced at the apparent strength in the hug  
"Barry you are hurting me" Kara breathed in pain and Barry automatically let go.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Barry apologized over and over again until Kara kissed him to get him to stop talking.  
"It's ok sweetheart! you are just getting used to your new strength" Kara told him reassuringly, and Oliver kissed him on the head  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara was horrible at training people. She was never really good at teaching, like, ever. She didn't know how to explain how to fly or activate the heat vision or freeze breath. Barry already understood the running part because of apparent reason although he did complain that he is slower now which is super annoying. Barry is good at listening and trying to understand, she can tell, but she doesn't know how she does the stuff she just, does it? Kara doesn't know, but he's smart and a quick study so hopefully if Kara learns how to teach a little better he will get it. She hears a crash from the training area, looks and sees Barry on the ground and she looks up and sees a ledge.  
"What happened?" Kara asked confused and dreaded that her suspicions are true  
"I jumped off the ledge in hopes I would fly," Barry sheepishly said while Kara looked horrified that her suspicions were confirmed.  
"BARRY DON'T DO THAT! IT'S NOT SAFE!" Kara yelled forgetting that he has her powers and the fall would only hurt a little not damage  
"I'm ok, no worries I won't do it again," Barry said reassuringly  
"You better never do that again!" Kara said scowling at him  
"Ok," Barry said softly bringing her in for a hug.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Barry training Oliver was hilarious. Barry was terrific at teaching because of all the times he taught people how to use and control their powers. Plus Barry grew up with Iris who always needed help with science and math and as Joe who didn't understand what the hell was going on with those subjects and Barry who was and is good at math and science and even loved them helped. Barry was more than happy to help his sister. So he was scary good teaching people, and Oliver was scarily bad at listening to people which confused everyone as he had to listen and learn from people during his five years of hell. They guessed it had something to do with growing up rich and never getting consequences. He was ok at listening to people, but he never looked to people right away. Oliver would hear you but try his way of doing something first and then if that didn't work out or he realized that you were right he would do it your way, grudgingly. So with this knowledge, it should be pretty easy to understand how funny the training is. Cisco couldn't stop laughing after the first couple times Oliver somehow managed to hit himself with the lightning he was supposed to toss. Oliver ran into walls while trying to phase through things and fell off a wall when he was trying to run up it. By the end, everyone except Oliver was dying of laughter.


	3. I  am sorry

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been very active lately I swear I'm alive I have just been having some trouble at home and with a bunch of different stuff. A couple family members died this year. I'm back now though and going to be working on this again. Also, I am still currently looking for a beta and once I get one my stories will be edited but for now they are not and I apologize for that. (English isn't my first language.)


End file.
